Siesta Vespertina
by Ms Puddle
Summary: Después que Candy había descubierto que fue Albert quien la adoptó años atrás, parecían divertirse mucho cerca de la cabaña del bosque. ¿Te has preguntado por qué Albert tomó una siesta cuando Candy estaba trabajando en la cadena de flores?


**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos su personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota: **Esta corta historia fue escrita desde el punto de vista de Albert, principalmente basada en el último volumen de la versión del manga y algunas partes de Candy Candy Final Story, que fue publicada por Mizuki en el año 2010.

Podrán encontrar que algunas escenas e ideas en esta historia son hermosamente expresadas también en otras historias sobre Albert y Candy. Por favor tomen en consideración que esto es solamente una coincidencia ya que nosotras como escritoras hemos basado nuestras historias en los mismos personajes del mismo manga.

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a QuevivaCandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias!

Ms Puddle.

**Siesta Vespertina**

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Cómo puedo tener sueño ahora... Debe ser el calor del sol de la tarde que me hace sentirme somnoliento. ¿O fue el exquisito almuerzo que Candy y yo cocinamos juntos más temprano?

Sabiendo que mi fiel asistente personal, George, pronto llegará para llevarse a Candy de regreso a Chicago, finalmente fuimos bajando el ritmo para hacer algo más tranquilo. Mientras tanto, mi adorable ángel está sentada a mi lado, muy concentrada haciendo cadenas de flores, una para mí y otra para Pouppe, mi mascota la mofeta. Después de habernos divertido mucho el día de hoy, retozando en el prado cerca de la cabaña del bosque, disfrutando de actividades al aire libre como la pesca y trepar árboles, casi he olvidado que supuestamente soy el tutor legal de mi acompañante. Mirando en secreto su perfil, no puedo evitar sino admirar cuan hermosa se ve estando concentrada en su solitario proyecto, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa de satisfacción. De hecho, la cadena que ya ha hecho para Pouppe es suficientemente larga para mí, pero parece que me va a hacer otra mucho más larga. A juzgar por el ritmo que lleva y la pila de flores que hemos recolectado, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará unirlas todas?

Desafortunadamente, por mucho que quiera observarla trabajar en su pequeño proyecto, después de todas las emociones del día, el cuerpo ahora me ha fallado. Mis párpados se han vuelto cada vez más pesados. Quizás debería descansar un poco.

"Candy, ¿Te importa si tomo una siesta?" Me atrevo a decir en voz baja.

Ella instantáneamente vuelve su atención hacia mí, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes muy abiertos. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás aburrido?" Suena un poco herida y me siento mal por desilusionarla.

Negando con la cabeza enfáticamente, con suavidad le doy unas palmadas en su mano para asegurarle. "No, Candy. Es sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche."

"¿Por qué no has dormido bien? ¿Algo está mal?" Ella insiste, pareciendo preocupada ahora.

Consigo decir una excusa verosímil. "Realmente no es nada. Creo que el sofá no era muy cómodo después de todo…" digo con mi voz apagándose y termino con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Cierto," Ella comenta en un susurro, desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo y sus mejillas tornándose rojas. "Me dejaste usar la cama."

Ella no tiene idea de cómo su repentina timidez me afecta. Ayer, confió en mí lo suficiente como para pasar la noche conmigo, durmiendo en la única cama disponible dentro de la cabaña del bosque. Mirándola boquiabierto, tengo un fuerte deseo por estrecharla entre mis brazos justo en este momento. _Ella es tu hija adoptiva y, ¿En qué estás pensando?_ Me reprendo duramente y tengo que apretar los puños con fuerza. Después inhalar profundamente varias veces, cuando estoy seguro que mi voz sonará tranquila, respondo a su comentario, sonriendo, "No te preocupes, Candy. Un caballero debe dejar que una dama use la cama."

Ella simplemente se ríe ante mi comentario y pronto vuelve a estar alegre de nuevo. Entonces añade, con sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa amable, "Seguro, descansa un poco, Albert. Te despertaré cuando termine con esto."

Si, para mi gran alivio, todavía me llama Albert como siempre lo hace. Ella no sabe cuan avergonzado y apenado me sentí ayer cuando quiso expresar su sincera gratitud, dirigiéndose a mí como Tío Abuelo William. Simplemente tuve que interrumpir su discurso de agradecimiento porque no quería que comenzara a tratarme como a su padre.

Así que, ¿Por qué adopté a Candy hace algunos años? Hay un puñado de razones. Primero, después de rescatarla de casi ahogarse en la cascada, reconocí su rostro y vi mi medallón colgando alrededor de su cuello. Ella no sabía que ya nos habíamos conocido antes de eso. Yo no estaba sorprendido de ello porque yo lucía muy diferente en ese entonces. Siendo un adolescente problemático, de alguna manera vagué por una colina cerca de un orfanato llamado el Hogar de Pony. Allí la conocí, era una pequeña huérfana que había estado llorando. Pero mi kilt escocés le había dado curiosidad y la música de mi gaita la había animado. Ella también se las arregló para hacerme reír a carcajadas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Después de nuestro breve encuentro, distraídamente dejé tirada la insignia familiar. Desde que ninguno de los dos conocía el nombre del otro, ella siempre se ha referido a ese muchacho como su Príncipe de la Colina.

Además de estar más alta y ser mayor, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho a la de una adolescente, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y su encantadora sonrisa me recordaron a mi amada y difunta hermana, Rosemary. Cuando recobró la conciencia, ella me dijo su nombre, Candy, y yo le dije mi segundo nombre, Albert. Trabajando como una chica de establo para los Leagan, mis parientes, no podía creer que una muchacha de su edad ya estuviera pasando por tantas necesidades. Verdaderamente sentí pena por ella y días después me encontré con que los Leagan la enviaban a México a trabajar. Me decidí a hacer algo que estuviera en mi poder para ayudarla, así que tomé una de las más grandes decisiones de mi vida.

Ahora que miro hacia atrás, sé que pude haber hecho algo diferente para librarla de esas dificultades. Supongo que estaba fuertemente influenciado por las cartas individuales escritas por mis sobrinos, suplicándome adoptar a Candy. En aquel entonces, parecía algo muy natural por hacer el darle a ella el precioso nombre familiar, que inevitablemente hizo que mi tía se pusiera extremadamente enojada. Poco me esperaba entonces que eventualmente me arrepentiría de haberla adoptado.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro recordando aquellos días, automáticamente regreso al presente buscando un trozo de madera de tamaño adecuado para usarlo como almohada. Para seguir en su compañía, lo coloco cerca de Candy para poder tomar la siesta justo detrás de ella.

Me recosté, con las manos debajo de mi cabeza, mi rodilla flexionada con un pie en el suelo y mi otra pierna cruzada por encima de la rodilla flexionada. Una vez Candy está segura que he encontrado una posición cómoda, cambia su atención de nuevo a la cadena de flores. Por lo que, ella no es consciente que en realidad estoy mirando su espalda ahora, sonrío con satisfacción sólo porque ella se encuentra aquí conmigo, sobre todo después de meses de estarme escondiendo de ella.

¿Cómo puedo decirle la verdadera razón por la que no podía dormir anoche? El hecho de que estaba bajo el mismo techo con ella de nuevo… que estaba durmiendo como un ángel en la cama justo al lado del sofá donde yo me encontraba.

Durante el último y ajetreado viaje de negocios con George, le mencioné mi plan de retirarme a la Mansión de Lakewood por un muy necesario descanso y estar a solas. Desde que me convertí en un huérfano, he disfrutado estar a solas en el solárium temprano por la mañana porque por alguna razón, bañarse con la luz del sol por las mañanas con frecuencia me da una paz mental. Por lo tanto, el personal de servicio sabe que no empiezo mi día sin pasar un tiempo en esa habitación y ellos no me molestan en absoluto.

Pero ayer, mientras disfrutaba de mi primera hora de la mañana en el solárium, algo inusual ocurrió. La dulce voz de Candy penetró el silencio detrás de mí, introduciéndose ella misma. Fue definitivamente el momento más impactante de mi vida. ¿Cómo sabía que su misterioso padre adoptivo, el Tío Abuelo William, estaba en Lakewood? ¿Le habrá informado George? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Él nunca me ha desobedecido y siempre ha sido hermético.

Con deferencia en su voz, Candy explicó el por qué se presentó sin haber sido invitada. Me imploró que anulara su compromiso con Neil Leagan ya que era una orden mía. Estaba más que furioso de saber que mi nombre fue nuevamente mal empleado y ésta vez fue para obligarla a casarse con alguien que la había intimidado por años. Mi instinto me dijo que fue mi tía quien actuó y estaba detrás de todo esto. En serio. ¿Quién más tiene el valor para usar mi nombre a mis espaldas?

Mientras estaba debatiéndome si debía hacerle saber que yo fui su benefactor todo el tiempo, repentinamente dejó de hablar. Sonando insegura, empezó a dudar si en realidad estaba hablando con el Tío Abuelo William. El terrible momento que había estado evitando por años finalmente llegó y me armé de valor para hablar en voz alta, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que iba a reconocer mi voz.

El resto del día fue extremadamente bueno; de hecho, fue mucho mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado. Como era de esperarse, ella estaba sorprendida hasta el tuétano por así decirlo, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo aceptar el hecho que era yo, después de todo, aquel al que había estado escribiendo cartas desde su adopción. No me acusó para nada haberle mentido pero en lugar de eso, preguntó por qué he estado ocultándole la verdad todos estos años. Me disculpé sin darle razones, pero no hizo más preguntas después de eso, probablemente perdida en sus pensamientos.

¡Qué gran alivio es eso para mí! Seguramente un día le haré saber todos los detalles detrás del misterioso Tío Abuelo William quien es conocido como un anciano, pero no es el momento correcto ahora. ¿Cuántos hechos impactantes puede una persona asimilar a la vez? Bueno, ella todavía no sabe ni siquiera toda la verdad. Estará aún más asombrada después si decido revelarle que de hecho, soy el adolescente que conoció en la colina hace muchos años.

Para hacer la historia corta, era un hombre soltero que ni siquiera había cumplido los veinticuatro años cuando la adopción se realizó. Además del hecho que yo no debía revelar mi verdadera identidad, me negué al hecho de tener a una adolescente tratándome con mucho respeto. Mi objetivo era velar por ella en silencio como su mayor, y supuestamente más sabio, amigo.

¿Quién pudo haber pensado que después me vería involucrado en un accidente y que sufriría de amnesia como resultado? Candy y yo nos cruzamos por casualidad en Chicago y yo no tenía ni idea quien era ella. Ella me reconoció como su amigo, alguien que la había ayudado en el pasado. Ajeno a nuestra relación adoptiva, me dijo que para ella yo era como un querido hermano mayor y que quería pagarme toda mi bondad, quería hacerse cargo de mí, viviendo juntos en un acogedor apartamento hasta que recuperara la memoria. En poco tiempo, me convertí en su confidente, y una y otra vez, me contó mucho sobre ella, sin reservas, incluyendo su primer inocente amor, el Príncipe de la Colina. No hace falta decir que yo no sabía que en realidad él, era yo.

Después de meses de vivir juntos, ella finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con su amor, Terry, en Nueva York. Él la invitó a su primera actuación en Broadway. Ellos habían estado separados por más de un año, así que se fue de Chicago con grandes expectativas, utilizando el pasaje de ida que él le había provisto. Yo estaba horrorizado cuando regresó pocos días después, completamente destrozada. Cuando me contó todos sus sentimientos acerca de las razones detrás de su rompimiento con Terry, yo estaba muy entristecido por verla sumergida en tanto dolor. Le ofrecí mi comprensión y mi consuelo sosteniéndola fuertemente entre mis brazos, brindándole mi hombro para llorar, y escuchando las descripciones detalladas de todo lo ocurrido durante el viaje. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero lentamente me estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

Si ella hubiera sabido desde un principio que yo era su tutor, me habría dicho cuál era mi lugar y papel en su vida. Y aunque estaba amnésico, yo no habría dejado que mis sentimientos tomaran ese rumbo cuando vivíamos juntos. Pero como yo no sabía quién era, la pude conocer desde una perspectiva completamente diferente. Sin embargo, hice todo lo posible para ocultar mis sentimientos de ella porque podía sentir que todavía estaba afligida por su pérdida, Terry.

Un día, cuando estaba haciendo mi rutina de trabajo en la cocina del restaurante, lavando los platos, de repente un terrible dolor de cabeza me atacó. Me desplomé y en cuestión de minutos fui llevado a la habitación de descanso del personal. Cuando volví en sí, estaba de vuelta en mi antiguo yo, y la primera imagen que vino a mi mente fue rostro alegre y encantador con pecas. Estaba horrorizado al saber que estaba enamorado de mi hija adoptiva.

Por mucho que comprendí que eso no era apropiado, los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran reales y fuertes. Con mis recuerdos pasados regresando, supe por qué ella había llegado a ser tan importante para mí. Debido al lugar especial que ocupo en la familia, he estado solo desde que era un niño, rodeado por sirvientes herméticos y tutores inconmovibles, no teniendo amigos de mi edad con quienes jugar. Sin lugar a dudas vivir con Candy ha sido el período más feliz de mi vida, cuando finalmente tuve a alguien con quien hablar, con quien reír y con quien compartir todos los detalles de los aspectos esenciales de mi vida diaria.

Hubiera deseado en verdad tener un interruptor de encendido/apagado para mí, para haber podido cambiar mi forma de pensar y seguir siendo su tutor o su amigo. Pero ya era muy tarde para mí, como si el destino se estuviera burlando de mí.

Justo después de eso, en lugar de ir a casa, fui a un parque, indeciso si debía contarle sobre mi recuperación y mi amor por ella. Pero tan pronto como llegué a casa, supe que ella todavía no estaba lista para un nuevo amor. Estaba profundamente dormida, extendida encima de todos esos viejos diarios. Los había escondido de ella y guardado debajo de la cama porque todos ellos trataban de malas noticias acerca de Terry. Aparentemente, ella los había descubierto y lloró hasta quedarse dormida después de leer las noticias. El mensaje estaba claro para mí—su corazón todavía anhelaba a Terry aún meses después del fatídico rompimiento. No importaba lo mucho que yo quisiera hacerla feliz, debía continuar reprimiendo mis sentimientos. Con todo, de una cosa estaba absolutamente seguro. No quería alejarme de ella.

Por lo tanto, decidí no informarle a Candy de mi recuperación. Después de contactar a mi asistente, George, le expresé mi deseo de continuar viviendo con ella en el pequeño apartamento situado en las afueras de Chicago. Como siempre, él no dijo nada para oponerse a mi voluntad o dudar de mi buen juicio. En lugar de eso, él y otros venían a diario a buscarme para trabajar.

Entonces renuncié a mi trabajo de lava platos en el restaurante y le mentí a Candy sobre un nuevo trabajo en el zoológico, trabajando como consultor de animales. Desde entonces, había estado en constante lucha con el dilema si debía decirle sobre mi recuperación y reprenderme casi todos los días por estar mintiéndole. Cada mañana cuando veía su rostro angelical, simplemente no podía atreverme a informarle las "buenas noticias" por las que ella había estado esperando ya que tenía miedo que eso significara el final de compartir nuestras vidas juntos.

Además, me debatía entre mi trabajo y mi relación con ella. Estando terriblemente ocupado como todo un hombre de negocios, difícilmente ya no cocinaba para ella e incluso se quejó que gastaba mucho dinero comprando las cenas. Algunas veces tenía que trabajar los fines de semana, así que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella como hubiese querido hacerlo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, los meses habían pasado. Con todo me había dado el gusto de tener está reconfortante vida con ella hasta que una noche de invierno escuché por casualidad la conversación entre Candy y nuestra arrendataria en el Magnolia, quien estaba tratando de echarme, creyendo que yo era un hombre sospechoso. Eso me golpeó con fuerza mientras me daba cuenta que nuestros vecinos habían notado después de todo que yo no era su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, percibí que Candy ya se había enterado que le estaba mintiendo sobre trabajar en el zoológico, pero a pesar de todo optó en confiar en mí. La parte más conmovedora fue que con firmeza le dijo a la arrendataria que si yo tenía que irme, ella dejaría el apartamento junto a mí. Con el corazón en la mano, supe que el tiempo había llegado. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad de la situación, pero en lugar de decirle la verdad de nuestra relación, escogí la ruta del escape. En primer lugar necesitaba tiempo para olvidar mis sentimientos por ella, así que desaparecí sin dejarle ningún detalle sobre como contactarme.

Desde esa noche, había estado haciendo todo lo posible para evitar a Candy y reprendiéndome severamente muchas veces que debería dejar de amarla de esta manera porque ¡por el amor de Dios, yo era su tutor! Sin embargo, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Admito que lo pensé en mi cabeza, pero no pude dejar los sentimientos de mi corazón. Mi agitada vida laboral de alguna manera me ha facilitado no pensar en ella demasiado y le parezco normal a la mayoría de personas. Pero algunas veces me despierto en mí lujosa cama a la mitad de la noche, preguntándome donde me encuentro o por qué estoy aquí, como si hubiera dejado una parte de mí allá cuando salí del apartamento aquella noche de invierno, y nunca más volveré a estar completo.

Debo confesar que cuanto más trataba de no pensar en ella, más la extrañaba. Algunas veces hasta sentí "nostalgia", recordando viejos tiempos viviendo en un pequeño apartamento, que compartí con ella por poco más de un año. Al final resultó que, una de las cosas que hacía y más disfrutaba era mi diario. En días de soledad cuando me encuentro inconscientemente levantando una pluma queriendo escribirle, me gustaría anotar en mi diario mis estados de ánimo o impresiones, lo que me daría consuelo como si estuviera hablando con ella.

Entonces algo se me ocurrió un día. Recordando cuan fácilmente ella fue engañada por Neil diciendo que Terry la estaba esperando en algún lugar, le pedí a George que enviara un investigador privado de confianza para ayudarme a localizar el paradero de Terry. Pronto regresó con pistas que Terry se dirigía a Rockstown basado en su actual horario de trabajo. Lo primero que hice fue ponerme mi disfraz no sea que Terry pudiera reconocerme. En efecto, allí estaba él, actuando en un estado tan lamentable, obviamente ebrio. Convencido que estaba deprimido por su separación con Candy, decidí hacer el papel de Cupido para ellos. ¿Qué la haría más feliz que reunirse con su amor, quién al parecer tampoco la ha olvidado? Como era de esperarse, George, quien me hizo compañía, no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi decisión y simplemente informó al investigador privado que debía quedarse en el mismo sitio y debía enviarnos reportes sobre Candy y Terry.

Por lo que, intentando dejar de torturarme, le compré un lindo abrigo de primavera y se lo envié de mi parte, con una breve nota diciéndole que ella estaba en mi mente donde quiera que yo fuera. Si ella recibía mi regalo sin hacer ninguna otra acción, entonces sería una clara señal para mí que yo no significaba nada para ella. Esto ciertamente me ayudaría a olvidarme de ella. Por otro lado, ella probablemente iría a Rockstown, pensando que era ahí donde actualmente yo residía. Entonces ella se encontraría con Terry como estaba previsto y después yo tendría la mejor razón para tratarla de nuevo como alguien bajo mi tutela. Imaginé que estos serían los dos posibles escenarios, o eso fue lo que pensé.

Ella sí fue a Rockstown, pero sorprendentemente, regresó sola a Chicago. De acuerdo con el informe del investigador de confianza de George, ella vio la actuación de Terry y se quedó allí por un tiempo, pero se fue antes que la obra finalizara. Entonces se dirigió a un restaurante con una mujer, quien se confirmó más tarde era la madre de Terry, la Señorita Eleanor Baker. Aún así, Candy no se encontró con Terry y lo que más me impresionó fue lo que sucedió al día siguiente. Ella estaba buscando a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules por todo el pequeño pueblo, mostrando un dibujo con mi aspecto.

¿Estaba realmente buscándome? No me atrevía a pensar. Por supuesto no negaría el hecho que Candy y yo compartimos un fuerte vínculo, pero nunca había esperado que sus sentimientos por mí fueran más que fraternales. ¿No siempre decía que yo era su hermano mayor? ¿Habrá eso cambiado de alguna manera durante mi ausencia?

Esto era lo que había estado contemplando desde el incidente de Rockstown. Por lo tanto, ayer, cuando estábamos sentados junto a la chimenea entrando en calor en la cabaña del bosque, medí las aguas contándole sobre el regreso de Terry a Broadway. Ella se mostró genuinamente feliz por él, pero pronto pareció perdida en sus pensamientos y no mencionó nada sobre su visita a Rockstown.

Anoche, después de un largo día, Candy no tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño tan pronto como llegó a la cama. Lamentablemente, yo no fui tan afortunado porque estaba abrumado por todos esos pensamientos. Mi cerebro simplemente no me dejó descansar anoche. Estando bien despierto, tuve suficiente tiempo para reflexionar, y cuanto más repasaba lo sucedido durante el día, más apreciaba a George, quien dio instrucciones a Candy para encontrar a su padre adoptivo en Lakewood.

Todavía recuerdo claramente el momento después en que George había terminado de leer el informe del investigador de Rockstown. Yo estaba literalmente sorprendido y mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. ¡Incluso vi la expresión compasiva en el rostro de George por un breve momento! Debió ser la mirada de estupefacción en mi rostro que de alguna manera lo afectó ya que de lo contrario siempre estaba tranquilo y sereno. Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente y no mostro ninguna emoción en particular después de eso.

Considero que George había sido mi único compañero por muchos años, especialmente después de la muerte de Rosemary, él fue prácticamente mi hermano mayor. De hecho, fue probablemente la única persona en el mundo que podría ver a través de mí. Por lo que, debió haber sentido mis conflictos internos desde que le contacté después de mi recuperación y el compromiso forzado de Candy y Neil debió haberlo empujado a desobedecer mi orden.

Mientras tanto, aunque me siento muy exhausto, todavía no puedo conciliar el sueño. Levanto mi cabeza un poco así que puedo ver parte del rostro de Candy cuando está cuidadosamente enlazando las flores una a una. Estoy increíblemente conmovido por el tremendo esfuerzo que ha puesto en hacer una cadena tan larga para mí. De repente tengo el fuerte deseo de contarle que yo era ese "extraterrestre que llevaba una falda" que se le apareció en la colina cuando ella era una pequeña niña.

Pero sé que no puedo simplemente contárselo por casualidad, "Oye, Candy, ¿Sabías que yo era el muchacho escocés con quien has deseado reencontrarte de nuevo? Si, has estado llevando mi medallón todos estos años como tu amuleto."

Eso para nada es gracioso. Sabiendo que el Príncipe de la Colina fue en realidad su primer amor, ¿Cómo puede ella aceptar el hecho que ese joven adolescente ha crecido para convertirse en su padre adoptivo? A no ser… por supuesto… que ahora ella sienta algo especial por mí…

Desde que George está en camino para recoger a Candy, decido no perder más tiempo meditando. Rápidamente me reincorporo y cariñosamente digo su nombre, "¿Candy?"

Evidentemente asustada, literalmente salta y se gira para mirarme con incredulidad. "¿Albert? ¿No estabas durmiendo?"

Con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, niego con la cabeza lentamente. Entonces me armo de valor y suavemente sostengo una de sus manos entre las mías, con mis ojos mirando los de ella fijamente. Un poco desconcertada, distraídamente suelta las flores y se sonroja involuntariamente, su reacción me ha animado significativamente para hacerle la pregunta que me ha estado persiguiendo por semanas, "¿Me estabas buscando, Candy?"

Levemente arquea sus cejas, mirándome aparentemente confundida. Por supuesto esta pregunta ha estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo que, sin saberlo, he omitido el lugar. Entonces aclaro mi garganta y le aclaro, "Me refiero… en Rockstown."

Espero que ella no se dé cuenta que mi corazón late con furia en mi pecho en este momento, aunque logro insinuar una sonrisa en mis labios.

Bajando su mirada, se ve tan adorable, con su rostro tornándose gradualmente en un profundo tono rojo. "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

Su voz es apenas audible, pero su pregunta es de hecho una afirmación para mí, así que me inclino hacia adelante y tomo su otra mano también. De inmediato levanta la mirada, mirándome con atención, claramente sorprendida por mi comportamiento.

"Candy," comienzo, tratando de sonar tan tierno como sea posible, ahora mirándola intensamente a los ojos. "Por favor, dime por qué."

Ella permanece en silencio, aparentemente luchando por encontrar las palabras. Después de un tiempo, incluso mira hacia otro lado, ocultando sus sonrosadas mejillas, pero eso me hace desearla aún más. Trago saliva, y mientras estoy meditando que hacer a continuación, ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Un instante después, habla con voz temblorosa, "Albert, tú no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado…"

Su respuesta penetra mi corazón tan profundamente que he perdido las palabras. Por un breve momento, hay un silencio absoluto entre nosotros. Con sus labios temblando un poco, repentinamente suelta una pregunta, "Tú planeaste ese encuentro… en Rockstown… ¿No es así?"

Asiento con la cabeza como respuesta. Estando perpleja, en voz baja pregunta con sus ojos llorosos, "¿Por qué?"

Estoy a punto de decirle que pensé que ella quería reunirse con Terry de nuevo, pero no deseo mencionar su nombre ahora. En lugar de eso, estando sumamente sentimental, me escucho decir esto en voz alta, "Porque te amo, Candy, y quiero que seas feliz."

Al escuchar mi confesión, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron ampliamente, mirándome asombrada, con lágrimas comenzando a recorrer sus mejillas. Ella no es la única que está asombrada en estos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo me siento instantáneamente aliviado. Exhalando un profundo suspiro, me digo a mí mismo, _he ahí, finalmente lo dije, después de todos estos meses de estarme reprimiendo._

Entonces extiendo la mano y amorosamente enjugo sus lágrimas con los pulgares, burlándome de mí a manera de alivianar la tensión, "No llores ahora, Candy, ¿Es realmente tan malo el que yo te ame?"

Su rostro cambia a una sonrisa después de esto. Entonces dice pensativamente, entre sollozos, "Albert, recuerdo el emparedado que partimos a la mitad… y tu promesa de compartir todo conmigo…"

Asiento silenciosamente, preguntándome qué es lo que quiere decir. Entonces continúa, tartamudeando, "Pero desde que desapareciste, deliberadamente has cortado todos los lazos conmigo… he pasado muchas noches de insomnio extrañándote… llorando hasta quedarme dormida…"

"Candy, lo siento mucho…" Esto es todo lo que puedo murmurar en este momento, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por perturbarla. Cuando decidí dejarla aquella noche de invierno, pensé que sería capaz de seguir adelante con su vida sin mí a su lado porque siempre ha sido alegre, fuerte e independiente.

Con los ojos fijos en mi rostro, continúa con su dulce voz, con las lágrimas disminuyendo, "Te extrañé tanto que estaba desesperada por encontrarte y el Dr. Martin me ayudó haciendo un dibujo de ti."

_Así que esa era la imagen que utilizó para buscarme… _Amorosamente coloco mi brazo sobre su hombro y le doy un abrazo a medias. Entonces ella se recuesta en mí y coloca su cabeza contra mi hombro. Cierro los ojos ahora, sabiendo que no deseo nada más que sostenerla de esta manera. Ella no necesita hablar más porque creo que ya he escuchado lo que quería saber.

Pero habla de nuevo, "Así que cuando recibí tu paquete, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí ir a Rockstown simplemente esperando que tú estuvieras allí todavía."

Solamente entonces, siento también el calor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces ella se endereza para quedar frente a mí, diciendo en voz baja, "Estuve muy desilusionada por no verte allí. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, preguntándome que es lo que habías pensando de nosotros… de nuestra relación."

Respondo inmediatamente con la voz ronca, mis ojos sin apartarse de los de ella, "Ahora lo sabes."

Ella suspira de frustración y evita mirarme, aparentemente desanimada y exasperada. Entonces, después de exhalar profundamente, mantiene su cabeza baja y susurra en tono resignado, "Si… tú eres mi padre… legalmente…"

Sin duda ahora comprende mi aflicción. Realmente no sé qué más decir en este momento, y empiezo a jugar distraídamente con las flores esparcidas sobre la hierba. Mucho tiempo después, ella disipa el silencio y dice en tono agradecido, "Por favor no me mal interpretes, Albert. Siempre estaré agradecida por tu bondad hacia mí. Como una pobre huérfana con pocas posibilidades en la vida, tú me diste un refugio y la oportunidad de tener una costosa educación… sin embargo…"

Arqueo las cejas, esperando a que continúe. Ella se da cuenta de mi interrogante mirada, pero nada sale de sus labios. Me exhorto a ser paciente en este momento porque sé que ella está por decirme algo importante. Mirando sus propias manos hacia abajo, hace un comentario en voz baja después de aclarase la garganta, "Sin embargo… No deseo ser tú hija."

_¿Qué más necesitas escuchar de ella, Albert? ¿No ha sido su indirecta lo suficientemente clara?_

Es cierto. Ella no sabía que era yo el que la adoptó hace años y me ha considerado como su hermano por mucho tiempo, bueno, hasta hace poco tiempo espero yo.

Por lo tanto, con valentía abordo el tema simplemente para asegurarme, "Así que, ¿Entonces quieres ser mi hermana?"

Inmediatamente niega con la cabeza vigorosamente, encontrándose finalmente con mi mirada. Su respuesta silenciosa es más que suficiente para mí. Sin decir nada más, recojo algunas flores en la hierba y cariñosamente le pregunto, "¿Te importa?"

Una vez comprende lo que quiero hacer, me muestra una sonrisa de aprobación. Tomo eso como un 'sí' y con su permiso, me acerco a ella y suavemente alineo algunas flores en su cabello de manera que forman una banda en la parte superior de su cabeza. Inhalo largamente, sosteniendo la mirada de sus ojos esmeralda en silencio por un largo tiempo. Entonces la alabo de todo corazón con la voz profunda, "Candy, ¿Sabes qué te has convertido en una hermosa mujer?"

Con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, aparta sus ojos, con sus largas pestañas moviéndose ligeramente.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza, en ese mismo momento firmemente profeso mi amor, "Candy, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón. Te necesito más de lo que las palabras puedan decir y mi vida es solitaria sin ti."

"Y yo te amo también, Albert."

Su rápida respuesta es música para mis oídos. He estado soñando con este momento por mucho tiempo y sin más vacilación, suavemente tomo una de sus manos mientras dirijo mis ojos a sus hermosos ojos, que están brillando por la humedad ahora. Lentamente elevo mi otra mano hacia su rostro y empiezo a acariciar su mejilla tan ligeramente cómo es posible. Su respiración se acelera en anticipación, con cada respiro haciéndose más superficial. Entonces me inclino hacia ella y susurro en su oído, "Candy, por favor cierra los ojos."

Ella gustosa cierra los ojos con los labios ligeramente abiertos esperando por mí. Entonces toco su quijada con la parte posterior de mi índice y dedo medio, dirigiéndome a su delicada barbilla. Levantando su barbilla ligeramente, inclino mi cabeza un poco para presionar mis labios contra los suyos, dándole un suave beso. Ella responde besándome suavemente, colocando sus brazos castamente alrededor de mi cuello. Entonces envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de mí. Nuestros labios se funden mientras profundizamos el beso, que está tornándose más apasionado con cada segundo que pasa. He fallado para mantener la noción del tiempo, pero realmente no me importa si George nos ve de esta manera, perdiéndonos en un beso apasionado y abrazándonos fuertemente. ¿Cuántas veces he fantaseado con besar a Candy? Ya he perdido la cuenta.

Pero algo extraño sucede en este momento. Siento una suave presión en mi codo. Al principio, simplemente la ignoro. Entonces me despierto de golpe por unas manos que están moviendo mis hombros.

"¡Despierta, Albert, despierta!" Por fin escucho la voz de Candy y mientras abro los ojos, ella está sonriéndome con cariño. Mi sueño era tan vívido que mi corazón golpea mi caja torácica violentamente. Sintiéndome desorientado, me abofeteo estando ya despierto y froto mi rostro toscamente. Mientras me levanto poco a poco, Candy apresuradamente dice, "¡No te muevas, Albert! ¡Casi lo has estropeado!"

Entonces la veo arreglar la cadena de flores con rapidez reacomodándola un poco. Luego ella me indica, "Ahora, puedes levantarte, pero lentamente por favor."

Con cuidado me siento y estoy impresionado ante lo que me presenta. La larga cadena de flores ha tomado la forma de un gran corazón circunvalando a Candy. Sosteniendo ella el punto medio de la figura, parte de la cadena yace sobre mi abdomen y la otra parte yace sobre mis piernas.

Ella deber haber notado la expresión de asombro en mi rostro y tímidamente pregunta, "¿Te gusta?"

_¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme, Candy?_

Quiero preguntar, pero todavía estoy aturdido por mi sueño y no estoy seguro como responder a su pregunta. Entonces ambos escuchamos una bocina y ella pronuncia, "¡Ah, George ya está aquí!"

Se levanta de inmediato y rápidamente la sigo a través de los arbustos. Mientras la veo corriendo hacia George, ya la extraño. Después de haber agradecido sinceramente a George por su intervención, agito mi mano despidiéndome mientras ellos se van. Mi único consuelo ahora es que ya he planeado encontrarme con ella de nuevo en su supuesta fiesta de compromiso mañana.

FIN

=o=o=o=

_Si no estoy enamorada de ti_

_Qué es esto por lo que estoy pasado esta noche_

_Y si mi corazón está mintiendo entonces_

_En qué debo de creer_

_Por qué me vuelvo loca_

_Cada vez que pienso en ti, amor_

_Por qué te quiero de esta manera que lo hago_

_Si no estoy enamorada de ti_

_…_

_Y si no necesito tu contacto_

_Por qué te extraño tanto esta noche_

_Si es simplemente un enamoramiento entonces_

_Por qué mi corazón está sufriendo_

_Por retenerte por siempre_

_Doy una parte de mí que pensé que nunca_

_Daría de nuevo a alguien que podría perder_

_Si no estoy enamorada de tí_

_..._

_Por qué en cada fantasía_

_Siento tus brazos rodeándome _

_Los amantes se pierden en su dulce deseo_

_Por qué en mis sueños me rindo_

_Como un pequeño bebé_

_Alguien ayúdeme a explicar este sentimiento_

_Alguien que me diga_

_..._

_Si no estoy enamorada de ti_

_Qué es esto por lo que estoy pasando esta noche_

_Y si mi corazón está mintiendo entonces_

_En qué debo de creer_

_Por qué me vuelvo loca_

_Cada vez que pienso en ti, amor_

_Por qué te quiero de esta manera que lo hago_

_Si no estoy enamorada de ti._ [1]

=o=o=o=

**Nota de pie de página:**

[1] Gracias a Angel of Versailles por recomendarme esta canción "If I'm not in love with you" de Faith Hill, traducida al español, que perfectamente captura los sentimientos de Candy cuando extrañó a Albert durante su ausencia, lo que es palpable en el manga. Por su puesto, esta canción también es aplicable a Albert.

**Nota de la autora:**

Un día cuando casualmente estaba hablando con otra Albertfan, nos preguntamos sobre por qué Albert estaba tomando una siesta cuando Candy estaba haciendo una larga cadena de flores. Mi amiga bromeó que el posiblemente no durmió bien la noche anterior en la cabaña del bosque por estar nuevamente con Candy bajo el mismo techo. Adicionalmente, otra Albertfan había notado que la cadena de flores que Candy estaba haciendo parecía tener la forma de un corazón.

Así que me inspire sobre escribir una corta historia usando estas ideas solamente por diversión, como un descanso de estar escribiendo mi larga historia, "Love Never Fails". Por favor tengan en cuenta que esta historia es completamente mi imaginación basada en los últimos volúmenes de la versión del manga de Candy Candy.

Aun cuando en mi historia solamente era un sueño de Albert, el recuerdo de Candy sobre como ella había extrañado a Albert fue en realidad basado en Candy Candy Final Story y en el manga. Desde que él se fue, ella se dio cuenta que él era más que un hermano para ella y que era alguien muy especial con quien podía hablar simplemente de cualquier cosa. Al mismo tiempo, preguntarse qué había pensado él sobre su relación con ella la estaba volviendo loca.

Además, he hecho esto en un sueño porque quiero apegarme al desarrollo de la historia en el manga. Albert no confesó nada hasta que se reveló a sí mismo como el Príncipe de la Colina al final del manga.


End file.
